


Snow in April

by TheColorBlue



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode 10, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: Victor came to Hasetsu with such high expectations.The reality required a little more effort on his part; if he wanted to find what he'd come looking for.





	

Victor could not remember the last time he’d felt this degree of excitement.  

Makkachin waggled all around him, and Victor put a finger to his mouth, examining the posters on the train station walls closely. 

He didn’t know how to speak Japanese. The station’s ticket clerk didn’t appear to know English. Luckily, there was currently only one hot springs resort in business in Hasetsu. He’d sent his luggage ahead, already. Now, he had only to transport himself. 

He should have been exhausted, after the night of travel. He supposed that he must have been tired, he hadn’t slept much on the flight. But when he had slept, they had been happy, hopeful kinds of dreams. Victor had kept watching the viral video of Yuuri on his phone. At first, Victor had not been sure. Then he’d decided. Yuuri was calling him, with the music performed by his body. Evan without the song playing on the rink—but Victor could hear the song in his mind. It was Victor’s skating routine, after all. He had already been enraptured by that young man from the banquet. Now, it was a certainty that Victor’s heart had been stolen away. 

Victor stood outside the resort gate for a moment, while Makkachin pawed at the freshly fallen snow. Oh, how should he approach this. Cool, confidence; sex appeal turned on full-force. He wanted to dazzle Yuuri as surely as Yuuri had already dazzled him. He wanted to give Yuuri a surprise that he would not soon forget.

-

Why did Yuuri look so dismayed to see him?

Victor could feel the smile slowly freeze on his mouth as Yuuri yelled in disbelief. Victor stopped the urge to look down at his own body, to check if there was, in fact, anything unsightly about himself. He felt hurt! Yuuri didn’t have to be so unkind—and at any rate, Yuuri was the one who had disappeared for months and let himself go. The fact that Yuuri was still so cute to Victor notwithstanding.

Well.

If Yuuri was going to be so obvious about his disappointment, Victor would make a comment or two about the weight gain, it was only the correct thing to do as Yuuri’s new coach, after all. 

Victor ate delicious katsudon that night and made some pointed remarks about Yuuri needing to trim himself down if he wanted to take the coaching offer seriously, and he wasn’t being petty at all. 

But also Victor kept showing off his neck and shoulders, and touching Yuuri meaningfully, because it would seem that Yuuri had destroyed all of Victor’s self-control. 

There was something that Victor was even hungrier for, than a bowl of breaded pork cutlet. 

He wanted to see again the undisguised feeling in Yuuri’s eyes, the joy for life and the confidence that he would get anything that he wanted. 

Victor was ravenous. 

-

After the entire evening of Yuuri rejecting his advances, Victor lay on the futon in the banquet room, Makkachin, lying alongside him under the covers. He didn’t understand what he’d done wrong. He had been longing this entire time for a repeat of that night’s events—but Yuuri only kept looking at Victor like he was a lunatic. 

The traveling and the day’s events worried away at him. He put his arms around Makkachin and felt tears pricking at his eyes. 

Well. 

Tomorrow was another day. 

He hugged Makkachin and burrowed down into the warmth of the blankets, wiping at his eyes with his wrist. 

Perhaps, tomorrow, he'd find what he was looking for. 

Perhaps, as long as he didn’t give up, and stayed.


End file.
